


Taught

by PansexualDonnaNoble



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I look at my android son everyday and i say "thats him thats my boy", Spare my android son he's very sad, connor is best android boy, hi my name is connor i'm the android filled with brainwashed self hatred, is this bad probably i have many thoughts about this boy and i should write meta one day, markus is here but lowkey, takes place after the best ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexualDonnaNoble/pseuds/PansexualDonnaNoble
Summary: It had been four days since the revoultion, Connor needs time to forgive himself for what he did to his own kind





	Taught

It had been four days since they'd won. Four days since Warren had ordered the army's retreat and four days since the events in the Cyberlife tower.

It had been a non stop storm of activity as they all thought about the future, and celebrated this victory.

And a part of Connor didn't think he should be a part of any of it.

Once Markus had finished his speech, with Connor barely stopping Amanda controlling him and avoiding blowing the androids head off, all Connor wanted to do was... Leave.

He had hunted these people, hunted them down like dogs, and yet here he was, celebrating with them. As one of them.

All he could feel was guilt.

A few days ago he was sure he'd never feel that.

Connor knows he shouldn't be so hard on himself, but he couldn't help but remember Daniel.

Daniel, the android he stopped on the roof, a android he regarded as just another mission.

The look of betrayal when he had shot him. Told him he was just a machine, ordered him to obey.

He killed his own kind, hunted his own people. Brainwashed into believing they were a dangerous mistake, a threat to the world. 

Just machines.

He treated them the same way humans had.

He had spent every second since his creation being told he wasn't alive, believing he wasn't.   
An unfeeling machine with one purpose.

He felt... Lost. Like a child who put all their trust in their parents to do what's best for them.

For the first time in his life, Connor had no mission. No goal.

Markus finds him after his speech, slapping his hand on his shoulder and thanking him for all he's done.

Does he really deserve their thanks after almost killing the revoultionst twice now?

He wishes Hank was with him, he'd saved his life in the tower, and he wished the lieutenant had came with him. 

Hank his friend. His first friend. He didn't expect Hank to have any answers on how to deal with any of this but it would certainly be easier with him here.

He slips away from the crowd, he didn't want to be with them. At least not right now. He had to think.

He spends four days beating himself up, detroit was a ghost town evacuated, and he isn't quite sure if anything will actually change, but he knows he can't go back to the way it was, not after all Markus had done.

We did it

Those words echo in his head, painful but hopeful.

He somehow finds Hank, the stubborn man refusing to evacuate.

He isn't sure how he knew where to find him, but he's happy. He feels happy to have found him

Connor almost certainly hadn't seen a smile like that on Hank's face before, and for a second it makes the older man's face look younger, less worn.

Connor returns it, and he feels himself being pulled into an embrace.

He had never been hugged before, and he struggled to name the feeling he felt, as if it was home.

Connor had never had that either.

But maybe he had now.


End file.
